Episode 848 (26th January 1984)
Jackie is attacked by a motorcycle gang, whilst Sgt. MacArthur convinces Harry to drop the charges over Matt stealing his dog after making it clear he knows he tried to run over Jackie. Meanwhile, Jock is thrilled to get his job back. Plot Amos is less pleased with the health farm when he realizes he can't have potatoes or any tobacco. Ernie wants his money back for the motorbike, but Jackie says he sold the bike without guarantees. Alan's behaviour is starting to cause problems at Home Farm. To get rid of one problem he tells John that he has got rid of Matt and Jock can have his job back. He then gets another call from his superior, Christopher Meadows, who says he's coming for a visit. Matt has finally made some progress with the dog he rescued from Harry Mowlam. Sgt MacArthur visits Mowlam about Jackie's accident. He makes a friendly suggestion that he might overlook it this once if Harry drops the charges against Matt. He also hints that he knows that Harry is doing shady deals which might be investigated. Mowlam backs down and agrees to let Matt keep the dog. Another guest at the health farm has smuggled in tobacco and crisps which he now offers to sell to Amos. Ernie and his friends show up at Emmerdale Farm and is welcomed by Annie and Sam. But Jackie's reaction makes Annie suspicious. When another guest tells stories to Amos about what he experienced the night before at a little country pub called The Woolpack, a guest so drunk he couldn't stand and a hit-and-run in the parking lot Amos immediately decides to go home. Ernie and his friends look for Jackie in the village, but he takes refuge with Donald and then inside The Woolpack. Christopher Meadows arrives and is not impressed with the state of affairs at Home Farm. Jackie is cornered outside The Woolpack by Ernie and friends, and a fight breaks out. Amos appears and puts a stop to it, and convinces Jackie to give the money back. Matt is relieved to hear that the charges against him have been dropped. Meadows gives Alan three months to pull himself together and prove he can cope with the job, otherwise he's out. Cast Regular cast * Annie - Sheila Mercier * Sam - Toke Townley * Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow * Amos - Ronald Magill * Matt - Frederick Pyne * Dolly - Jean Rogers * Jackie - Ian Sharrock * Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning * Alan Turner - Richard Thorp * Harry Mowlam - Godfrey James * Jock - Drew Dawson * John Tuplin - Malcolm Raeburn Guest cast * Meadows - Conrad Phillips * Sgt MacArthur - Martin Dale * Ernie - Phillip Pollitt * Joss - Steven Holt * Tone - Spotty Muldoon * Mr Preston - Geoffrey Andrews * Mr Smedley - Harry Goodier * Mr Bault - Randal Herley Locations *The Lodge House - Sitting room, Mr Smedley's room *Emmerdale Farm - Barn, exterior, driveway, family room *Home Farm - Office, living room *Mowlam's Farm - Driveway, courtyard *The Woolpack - Bar, exterior, backroom *Main Street *Post Office - Exterior Notes *Last appearance of Harry Mowlam until 3rd September 1985. Category:1984 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes